metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Was there a Queen on the BSL?
I have always wondered this. Adam made no mention of a Queen when talking about the Metroid Breeding Program. But keep in mind that it was a Breeding Program. You can't breed Metroids without a Queen right? At first I thought Metriods couldn't evolve if they were cloned, but it turns out that it only implies to clones through Beta Rays. If you cloned a Metroid though wouldn't you eventuly get a Queen then not have to rely on cloning anymore? It would have been more simple just to get a Queen to give birth. What are your thoughts on this? My theory, Space Pirates found out about the Breeding Program and stole the Queen. That would have explained all the Pirates on the BSL. Although they suffered a great loss in losing alot of their comrads the the X. It's not a very well thought out theory but it's only a theory.Zabbeth 17:27, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Your Thoughts Well yes I definatly think there was a queen abourd the BSL because the federation wanted the most powerful wepon that they could find. Since the Queen Metroid could reproduce, they could spend their money on other wepons of kinds and queens are the most powerful of the metroid species. Here is a theory that I quickly thought up of. There was a queen metroid metroid in the restricted area and when it broke off of the BSL, the queen survived because metroids can survive in space, remembering the metroids afoot the G.F.S Vallhala. Destroying the the planet SR-388, it still suvived because of the heavy extosketon that it has. Remember the only way Samus can hurt it in metroid 2 was to hit it in the mouth. So it survived by eating the X floating around. It entered the neighboring planet SR-277. and reproduced creating more metroids, but those metroid evolved into a different species because of a new planet and diet. M110 17:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 17:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Well, the backgrounds in Metroid Fusion made it look like there was more to the station than the areas that Samus explores. Even in the restricted lab more tubes (apparently empty) can be seen in the background, with stairs leading down off-screen. I'd never thought about it before, but it makes sense for a Queen to be on board, and who's to say that the Queen wasn't being kept somewhere not visited? ...[[User:TwistedNerve|''TwistedNerve]]... 18:08, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I don't think so. The queen seemed one-per-colony. But BSL was ''making Metroids, and thus wouldn't need a queen (because technology is involved). In addition, I felt this was the only lab on BSL that had metroids. Finally, BSL blew up. So in the end, it doesn't matter as much. ''MetVet'' If they used radiation to CLONE the metroids, they would all be identical. So it would be impossible for one of them to suddenly become a queen. Plus, i don't think the galactic federation would want to have a caged queen metroid (the most powerful natural form of a metroid so far) in the lab that could break out and kill everyone.Jumiri 03:03, 29 December 2008 (UTC)